srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Item Selling Guide
Complete revision I'm going to work in this page for as long as needed until I restore it to complete correctness. Please discuss any changes here before editing the article itself. Scarbrowtalk 17:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : I feel my work here is finished. See this oldid if you want to see the old tables layout. Much cleaner now, isn't it? Scarbrowtalk 03:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Old values The last version of this page with the values previous to the changes in the trading system can be found in the old wiki, and are linked from here for historical purposes. Gryphook's offer: 400, value: 775. Looks like in some cases Gryphook's offer can be (a little) over 50% of the item's value.--Shadowblack 13:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : For all the shops, they round the value to a nice number. So 775 * 0.5 = 387.5 and the game rounds it to 400. For smaller values, they may round to the nearest 5, etc. I thought it was mentioned somewhere in the article, but maybe it was in an old forum post when the trading interface got overhauled. [[User:K!ZeRo|K!ZeRotalk]] 06:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Updating Shop Data ;Blade Square Market Place *Percent: 60 *Max: 150 ;Grutlang's Trading Post *Percent: 75-80 *Max: 250 ;Stormfield Mercantile *Percent: 50 *Max: 75 ;Hurk's Mercantile *Percent: 30 *Max: 40 ;Durnsig Market *Percent: 35 *Max: 125 ;Brigsol's Hides *Percent: 65-70 *Max: 200 ;Port Hallik Trading Post *Percent: 50 *Max: 225 ;Iron Claw Weapon Market *Percent: 50 *Max: 250 ;Yubrig the Armourer *Percent: 65-70 *Max: 400 ;Phak-Rur Merchant District *Percent: 55-60 *Max: 475 Armour, 675 Weapons ;Tynrem's Special Goods *Percent: 55-60 *Max: 275 ;Gryphook's *Percent: 45-50 *Max: 1350 ;Graldok Bazaar *Percent: 55-60 *Max: 700 Weapons, 750 Armour ;Painted Peddler *Percent: 55-60 *Max: 750 Updated Shop Summmary This table is sorted by order of decreasing percentage. The percentage shown is the minimum percentage you will get when selling. The exact percentage you get may be slightly higher for some items, due to rounding. Many of the offers were increased when the new trade interface went live in all shops. Back in the old days, the best offer a non-AG player could get was 100 gold per item. The last version of this page with the values previous to the changes in the trading system can be found in the old wiki, linked from here for historical purposes. : Table updated, resorted, and renamed. Still many more to update, but most are so crappy that nobody should sell anything there anyway. — Young Ned (talk) 07:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Table updated and re-sorted. Of the ones that were checked (all the ones that have a date in the "Last Update" column, the only one that didn't change was Mezaryl. Man, she needs to get with the times! When the markets in Hawklor and Durnsig can give you better deals than Mezaryl, she has really become irrelevant for selling items. — Young Ned (talk) 01:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Misc question where should I sell gems? 01:35, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :What gems? Gems aren't something you get as ordinary loot. Any gems you get are probably needed for something and shouldn't be sold at all. — Young Ned (talk) 23:20, October 31, 2016 (UTC) More store updates Well, sometime in the past few years, the store values were all changed again. The good news is that nearly all the shops were changed to give higher percentages with higher max values. The bad news is that this page needs to be reworked again. I've collected data on all the major shops, so I just need to update the tables here on the discussion page and then update the advice. — Young Ned (talk) 23:20, October 31, 2016 (UTC)